el ojo del ciempiés
by Srta. Takatsuki Sen
Summary: "[...] Es que entre tanta muerte él en su presencia, en sus cracks y en sus cricks, en sus brazos descocidos y en su locura frenética, en su hambre y en su color agonía, se sentía vivo."


**Disclaimer:** Algún día tendré la posibilidad de que Kaneki y Eto sean míos. Pero, por el momento, **TG** es de **Sui Ishida**.

 **Nota:** Yo realmente dije que _nunca_ iba a subir nada de nada a FF, pero las improbabilidades son _muy_ probables cuando haces promesas sin querer y existen personas insistentes. (Neki, te sigo amando aunque me "obligues" a esto) No sé _qué_ escribí, pero aquí está y no me haré cargo si el ardor en tus ojos comienza a aparecer a mitad de la historia.

 **Advertencia:** Hay que verlo de una forma un tanto torcida para entender. Ligero _Etoken_ que implica  tortura: nada muy explícito. ¿Spoilers, quizá?

 **····**

 **el ojo del ciempiés.**

 _«Ven conmigo, Ciempiés.»_

 _«Me caeré.»_

 _«Tus noventa y nueve patas van a sostenerte.»_

 _«Devuélvemela.»_

 _«Es mía ahora.»_

 _«Entonces, caminaré si iluminas mi camino.»_

 _«Abre tus ojos.»_

 _«No quiero.»_

 _«Abre tus ojos, abraza la realidad, Ciempiés.»_

 **····**

Escondido bajo vigas de metal y cemento estructurado se encontraba él, esperando, llorando lágrimas de arena roja, soportando como su cordura escocia en su mente de papel y su brazo chorreaba litros de un color extraño que sólo podía definir como agonía. La esperaba a ella, a la diosa de manos traviesas y risa macabra, la esperaba porque ella tenía su pata número cien, su brazo izquierdo, su pequeño premio.

La esperaba porque estaba en un hoyo llamado habitación, ahogado de sangre, respirando soledad. La esperaba porque su compañía seguro curaría el cimbrón de su brazo, porque se divertiría con sus vísceras tanto que reiría a su par y el dolor lo olvidaría por completo.

 _«Vendrá en cualquier momento.»_ susurra para su yo que lo mira con compasión.

Alistarse era lo único que le quedaba a Kaneki, eso y su silla que lo sostenía y sus cadenas que abrazaban un solo brazo, su pata número noventa y nueve.

Recomponer los harapos de carne de su espalda era lo más sensato y acomodar sus dedos quebrados le pareció lo más correcto, porque si el Búho siquiera lo veía en ese estado deplorable se avergonzaría por su precaria intención de divertirla, y ya no vendría jamás hasta que su silueta se vuelva podrida y sus pensamientos vuelen de sus novecientos noventa y tres hilos de cordura hasta el hueco del olvido preparado para su fin.

 _Novecientos ochenta y seis, novecientos setenta y nueve._

Novecientos-y-algo hilos de cordura que poco a poco formaban una tanda más de mil cuerdas de demencia. Y su pata, su pata número cien no se recomponía, su pata número cien era un hueso expuesto a las presas –a su presa de un solo ojo y alas negras–; se lo comería, oh, _cuanto deseaba que se comiera su cuerpo entero y acabara su sufrimiento._

 _«Ka-ne-ki Keeen»_

Su cuerpo sabía que estaba allí, su carne débil hecha de flores rojas lo sabían también. Sus costillas la ansiaban, sus nervios aclamaban por la oh gran diosa torturadora.

 _Trecientos treinta y cinco, trecientos veintiocho._

Es que entre tanta muerte él en su presencia, en sus cracks y en sus cricks, en sus brazos descocidos y en su locura frenética, en su hambre y en su color agonía, se sentía vivo. Era parte de esos relatos en los que Takatsuki Sen lo sumergió en un pasado. Justo como ese presente, escrito por la misma persona, sólo que estaba tan sumergido en sus propios huesos y piel masticada que ya no podía ver más que eso.

 _«Porque no hay nada más brioso que el dolor»_ le dijo ella una vez, y Kaneki no replicaría las palabras del Búho.

 _Ochenta y tres, setenta y seis._

«Qué vergüenza, Ciempiés, ¿Eto va a tener que coser tu brazo en su lugar? » el tacto suave de la mano menuda dio frutos y su respuesta fueron espasmos corporales bañados en frenesí. Su mano quemaba porque ella era infierno y calmaba los dolores porque le recordaba que sólo los vivos sienten dolor.

Tenía la costumbre aún, el hombre de la máscara se lo había enseñado; Kaneki quería estar consciente de las caricias de esas manos ligeras y el número siete abría sus ocelos a un mundo donde su dermis no era parte de su cuerpo.

 _Veinte… ¡TRECE!_

Jason era nada comparado con su diosa,

Jason era seda y Eto era lija en la piel.

Jason cortaba sus dedos y Eto cortaba sus manos, rompía sus codos y dislocaba sus hombros, cosía miedos en sus ojos y filtraba horror entre las vértebras de su columna.

Y estaba sorprendido, era una gran sorpresa de que siguiera vivo, pero sabía que Eto era diferente a Yamori la razón era clara, clara como su piel rota. Eto arrancaba la vida de sus ojos y le daba cuatro días para recomponerla.

 **Cuatro. Días**. Cuatro días para volver _a la vida._

Días en los que él volvía a añorarla y pedía a susurros y gritos mezclados con huesos rotos y cadenas a que llegara el momento donde él pudiera alcanzar a su ansiado cero, su cero oscuro, macabro y bondadoso, el cero que besaría sus labios y se llevaría la vitalidad a manos del Búho de un solo ojo.

 _Seis…_

Y cuando el Ciempiés fue despojado de su pata número noventa y nueve, éste se dio cuenta de que nunca podría llegar al círculo con nombre extraño que curaría sus penas.

 _Menos uno._


End file.
